


The Awesome Female Me

by lemonbitch



Series: Awesomecest [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hetero, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to the previous work in this series but with Nyo!Prussia. Prussia encounters the sexiest woman he's ever seen when he messes with his brother's latest invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awesome Female Me

**Author's Note:**

> This really should be a crackfic since the original idea was that prussiacest would be a crack pairing but I actually liked this idea. Also at this point im not sure if this is crack or not, the boundaries have become blurred, I'm going to hell either way. I am aware that this is probably poorly written. I apologize.

It wasn't everyday that Prussia got to have a peek inside his little brother's room, but with Germany spending more time in there recently he couldn't help but look. It was strange being home alone. Usually they were both home or both outside at the same time. As brothers they did a lot of things together or at least at the same time, but Germany insisted that his older brother didn't get involved in whatever his latest project was, and it only made big brother Prussia even more curious to see it. Prussia could only guess that Italy had got himself into a massive amount of trouble for Germany to leave a note saying "out all day, possibly longer".

Everything was tidy in Germany's bedroom and there was no dust in sight, meaning a small stack of paper left on his desk stuck out like a sore thumb. Prussia sat down at the desk and picked up the sheet at the top. At first glance it was just a bunch of well-written notes but what was on the paper surprised Prussia: "Parallel Project Update 4: We've made a breakthrough. Japan managed to spot our first parallel universe, and it appears to be one very similar to ours. The only difference seems to be that our genders have been reversed. We cannot say for certain what this gender swap means at this time. Perhaps in this universe the world has been historically ruled by a matriarchy, in which case we could learn much from our female counterparts."

He was internally proud of his baby brother for making such a discovery, but why wouldn't Germany share such a breakthrough? Prussia picked up the blueprints underneath. The diagram showed what looked like a portal with Japanese annotations. Only one sentence was written in German: "Located in the basement, build complete."

Prussia ran all the way downstairs to check out this portal, and what he stumbled across was exactly as described. A sticky note was placed on the portal to say that a test subject was required. It hasn't even been tested yet! This opportunity was too good to miss. The awesome Prussia was going to be the first to switch on an interdimensional portal. Without hesitation, he pulled the large lever on the control panel connected to the portal, and the entrance to the other world started to glow. He was about to step into the portal when it started to flash erratically. Knocked back by surprise, Prussia watched as a beautiful female walked out of the portal, in fact it was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. She was slim and pale with long white hair and glittering red eyes. Perched on her shoulder was a small yellow bird wearing a little black bow. As she walked closer to him, Prussia swiftly turned the portal off.

"Hey hot stuff!" she shouted "What's your name?!"

He was taken aback by her extreme confidence, but he was not intimidated in the slightest. This woman was perfect. Prussia brushed his hair back with his fingers and replied "They call me the awesome Prussia, what's your name?"  
"Funny," the white haired female responded, quieter this time "I'm also the awesome Prussia"  
"What?! No way! And who's your cute little friend?"  
"That's Julbird. She seems to like you. Anyway if you're me then-"  
"-Then we should check out each other's vital regions!"  
"I was going to say the same thing! Let's go to your room and fuck!"  
"You take the words out of my mouth. I like it."

Prussia picked up his female counterpart and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Essentially being clones of each other, they knew what each other wanted. The only difference was a single X/Y chromosome. Once Prussia had shut the door behind him, he slammed his female 'clone' against the wall, smashing his lips onto hers. They kissed violently, occasionally opening their mouths to let their tongues battle. As they continued their passionate kiss Prussia slid one hand into Fem!Prussia's skirt. She moaned lightly as his fingers rubbed against her pussy through her panties. He could feel that she was wet already. She looked down briefly to see a huge bulge between his legs and gave the area a firm squeeze.

"Wet for me already I see?" Prussia teased.  
"And you're already rock hard, I can feel it." his female countered seductively.  
"Wait a second, why are we still in clothes? You should see me without them!"  
"Great idea."

Nyo!Prussia almost ripped her male counterparts shirt off, revealing beautifully toned abs and the perfectly built arms. He stepped back and flexed, smirking at her. "You like what you see?" he asked as she stared wide-eyed at him. Nyo!Prussia knew that if she had a genderbend, he would be a sex god, but what she saw still amazed her. She snapped out of her trance to lift her own shirt off and walked over to work on Prussia's 'crotch cloth'. She couldn't resist her male counterpart's massive shaft as it sprung out. Encouraged by his hand being tangled in her hair, Nyo!Prussia immediately took the length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she gazed up at him, gently moaning and swirling her tongue around his tip. "Your mouth feels so good~" he moaned. She thrust two of her own fingers inside her wet crotch as she sucked the soul out of him. The girl let out a whimper as Prussia forced her head off his dick. "What did you do that for?" she whined. He responded by flinging her almost-naked body onto the bed.

"I want to finish inside you." he growled.

He climbed on top of her and yanked her skirt off. Prussia smirked at the sight of her body and her adorable bird-patterned panties. He quickly slid those off too. Prussia then grasped her thighs and buried his head between her legs. Half of his face was almost immediately soaked by her juices but he continued regardless, sucking on her little pink flaps and flicking her clit with his tongue. She tried to stay in control but his skilled tongue overwhelmed her. Squealing loudly, she reached climax, soaking his face even further. Prussia emerged from down below and wiped his mouth, gasping slightly.

"You taste awesome." he panted.  
"You are awesome." she purred.

Prussia sat up, pulled his female counterpart onto his lap, and eased her onto his large erection. Nyo!Prussia dug her nails into his back as she felt the huge member dig into her tight hole. "Wow you're huge." she gasped. "I know." he beamed at her. He grasped the top of her thighs and encouraged her to start bouncing on his lap. She moved with his hands, their lips connecting again. The feeling of her tight wet walls around his dick quickly drove him crazy and he thrusted up into her as she continued bouncing. He felt something tense up deep inside him, and as her loud moans almost drove him over the edge, he heard the door creak open. They both turned around to see an irritated looking Germany. Shit, he was back early.

"What have you been doing in my basement?!" he yelled.  
"Hey it's my basement too you know!"  
"And this is the first thing you do with your female self? You're disgusting!"  
"Do you want to join in then?"

This made Germany pause to think. He had noticed Nyo!Prussia's perky breasts and lovely slim figure. Was it wrong to thirst after someone who was technically his sister? Was she his sister?

"Come on West," the girl purred "You know you want to."

She was right. He did want to. Germany had always fantasized about doing strange things but this wasn't like anything he had ever imagined. He had the opportunity to do something really sinful, and that idea really aroused him. He knew it might be wrong to have a threesome with his brother and 'sister' but the idea was so tempting.

"Fine. But you're not telling anyone about this." he said sternly as he shut the door behind him. Nyo!Prussia eased herself off her male counterpart's dick and watched as Germany removed his shirt. She couldn't believe her luck! Her sister's genderbend had some serious muscle on him and she was loving it.

"So, Germany, which hole do want to put it in?" she asked as she grabbed the obvious bulge in his pants.  
"I'll take the pussy you little slut."  
"Someone's a little eager to get started~" She went to climb onto the bed to resume sucking Prussia's dick when a firm hand grabbed her arm.  
"You forgot to unzip me." he growled, motioning towards his bulge which had somehow grown larger.

Without hesitation, Nyo!Prussia got on her knees in front of Germany and got to work unzipping him as he glared at her dominantly. He may have been hesitant to get started but he clearly knew what he wanted now. Meanwhile Prussia was watching this unfold in amazement. He had never seen this side of his younger brother. As she pulled down the pants, what sprung out visibly shocked her. "I-it's so big!" she gasped. Prussia didn't know whether to be proud or jealous of his brother's large member. It was even bigger than his! Germany spanked Nyo!Prussia and she climbed back onto the bed on her hands and knees. He took off the rest of his clothes and positioned himself behind her as she grabbed Prussia's cock.

"You're going to take all of this, understood?" Germany ordered.  
"Ja, just please stick it in me already"

With that, Germany thrust himself into her without further warning, causing her to let out a loud gasp. Her slit was still tight and coated in her own juices. She took Prussia's length back into her mouth, again being encouraged by his hand. Prussia only felt more aroused by the situation he was in now. He didn't want to admit that his brother dominating his female clone was actually making him harder. Each hard thrust from Germany forced Nyo!Prussia's head to take Prussia's stick into her throat, and he could feel her moan each time. They could both tell she was enjoying it too since she gazed up lustfully at her male self. He could feel the tension building up inside him again; even more intense this time as he had been holding it back for so long. One final thrust pushed him over the edge. He groaned loudly as he filled her throat with his warm load. She continued sucking until Prussia took his hand off her head. Seeing her gasping for air after releasing such a large dick then pushed Germany to orgasm. He moaned and Nyo!Prussia felt even more of a warm, sticky substance inside her. The sensation made her climax for a second time. As he released himself from her, the three collapsed onto the bed.

"That... was... intense..." Nyo!Prussia panted, smiling as she rested.  
"Probably the best I've ever had!"  
"That was great but I should get on with my work now."

Germany sat up and was about to leave when Nyo!Prussia grabbed his wrist. "Please stay!" she begged, gazing up with glittering red eyes. Germany sighed and climbed back into bed with her. He really was tired from all the action along with the other two. They said no more as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Where the hell is my big sister?" a girl with short blonde hair and noticeably large breasts shouted, "I asked you both to watch the house and she just disappears?"  
"Hey, it's not my fault, Prussia went to pee about 30 minutes ago." a girl with chin-length wavy hair replied as she chewed on a hot dog in front of the TV.  
"What? And you didn't even think to check on her?"  
"I was busy eating. I don't wanna go near a bathroom when I'm eating."  
"America you greedy dummkoph why did I put either of you in charge?"  
America finished the hot dog she was munching on. "Because I'm good with a bat. Speaking of which, I can hit you if you're gonna be such a bitch about it."  
"This is my sister we're talking about and you know I can snap you in half."  
"Fine, check the basement, I heard footsteps going that way."

Germany was about to question why America didn't respond to hearing footsteps, but finding her sister was more important than scolding the gluttonous nation. She was prepared for her worst fears to be confirmed. She had been collaborating on a project with Japan, one which would unite the 2 closest parallel universes, and the portal she built still needed to be tested by a robot. If the adventurous lady Prussia had stepped into it, who knows what would have happened to her? She was confronted with a portal that had clearly been activated.

" _Mein gott..._ "

 


End file.
